


Your Sergeants

by AnaveahLovesReading



Series: The Bacigalupo/Padmanabhan Saga [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaveahLovesReading/pseuds/AnaveahLovesReading
Summary: Sergeant Holly Bacigalupo and Corporal Jasper Padmanabhan are going to their drill once again but meet an very commandingwarrant officer who doesn't take "No" for an answer. Officer Matthews have no respect for his woman the only respect he has is for his wife and children.
Relationships: Bismuth/Jasper (Steven Universe), Famethyst/Holly Blue Agate (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Series: The Bacigalupo/Padmanabhan Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124873





	Your Sergeants

**Chapter 1-Dreams**

_June 2002_

"Wait, Jaz!!" 

Amethyst ran out from the house with Rose right behind her. Jasper rolled her eyes as she was looking at her short sister running from Rose the middle child. Her sister, Amethyst, have always wondering why she joined the Army. Rose graduated last year so the only one that everyone was waiting for was Amethyst to graduate. Holly was probably already getting irritated since she's waiting for Jasper. Jasper and Holly were being deployed, well basically everyone thinks that the are only doing it because there are trying to show off. But really they were doing this to show their families they are not **worthless.**

"Hey runt yanno I'm going to be late." Jasper turned around as Rose was giggling because Amethyst almost bumped into Jasper. "Yes, I know but promise you are going to come back to us during my graduation?" Rose once again was on her phone texting and Amethyst was looking up at her tall sister.

"Yes, I will okay now I gotta get going." 

"Fine, you big dummy. Bye Rose and I will send letters!" 

Jasper turned around and walked toward Holly's car. "Hurry up Corporal!" Holly said as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Yes, Sergeant!" Jasper did a salute then opened the door chucking. 

"So are you really trying to make it to Chief?" 

Holly raised an eyebrow "I mean yeah but Honey says that they're going to be more trainings and stuff." 

"Oh really I know maybe you could teach me a couple of things?"

"Yeah I'll more happy to teach you some things but I'll tell you now that I'm not like any other Sergeant."

"I don't see any problem." Jasper chuckled. 

****** ** Training**

Sgt. Holly and the privates were training since the others were loading up the supplies. "Sergeant Holly I need to have a word you really quick." Holly stepped aside to speak with Officer Matthews. "Is there a problem?" She asked

"No there isn't but I just wanted to know if Captain Harmony is your sister?" 

"Yes, she is my sister. Why, is that a problem?" She asked as he put both hands on her shoulders.

"No, there isn't. But I need to talk to you in private but we'll talk about the later when your done with them." He said as he motioned toward the Privates, with that he left. After she was done training with the rest of the soldiers she walked with Jasper back to the Barracks. "So what did Matthews want?" 

"Honestly, with the way he kept looking at me was probably to get laid." Holly looked at Jasper then chuckled.

"Yeah probably, but does Honey know that he's talking to you in private?"

Holly scoffed. "Probably not, thought she won't even care. Only thing she actually cares about me getting promoted."

"I mean....nevermind, speak of the devil, Matthews." Jasper and Holly looked at Matthews who gave a smirk to them. "Hey ladies." He said. Jasper rolled her eyes while Holly just stood there. "Yes, Matthews?" The tall woman said. "Oh yes, Corporal. Your interview will be in three months and Holly I can't wait to train with you, Have a good day" he said. He tipped his hat then left the two woman alone. Matthews have been trying to find reasons to bump into either one of the two ladies. 

They both started walking back to the barracks again finding that their roommate, Ruby Diaz, already laying in her bed looking at her letters. "Hey Holls, Tiger, Oh Jasper your letter came in." 

"Already, I thought she'll take longer than that." Jasper laughed and went toward her duffle bag and grab out some of her wipes and wiped her face. 

"Do say when did the letters come in?" Holly asked.

"Um around twelve I guess." Diaz said.

"Oh okay, Hey Jas do you find it weird Matthews just pops out of nowhere?" She said.

"I mean yeah but I don't know, I don't really care right now. All this working out and training has gotten me tired, Holls." Jasper said as she sat in her bed and took off her boots and laid down. "Yeah I'm really worn out from yelling at them" Ruby and Jasper laughed. "Yeah well goodnight you guys." Jasper said.

Jasper closed her eyes, drifting off into a sleep.

**** 

Waking up too something pushing against her backside. _This is probably just a dream_ Holly thought. Having someone undoing her perfectly tight bun and someone hand over her mouth. Still trying to wake up, she felt someone pulling off her shorts. Looking around seeing that Jasper and Ruby are not awake yet and have no knowledge about what's happening. Hearing the clicking of metal. She turned around, hey eyes wide seeing Officer Matthews on top of her undoing his buckle to his belt and his zipper to his pants.

"Sssshhhh Holly, if you say anything I'll be more rougher" He said.

Holly nodded and she froze feeling something at her entrance and pushing into her. She looked at her desk seeing her knife that she kept from her father right there. She tried to reach for it but instead Matthews grabbed her wrist and pinned both of her hands above her head using one hand and the other covering her month while he trust in and out from her. _No this can't be happening to me right now, not now._ Holly thought. Feeling her tear steam down her cheek. She just closed her eyes, Matthews on the other hand was running his hand all over her body, kissing her neck. 

Holly started shaking her head. "Are you going to scream?" He said. Holly nodded her head, Matthew took his hand off her mouth and kissed her roughly forcing his tongue into her mouth. Feeling more tears stream down her cheek. God when was he going to be done? This was just a nightmare a bad nightmare. I had to be a nightmare. Matthews was almost done, he grunted and hissed as he finished. He gotten up and and stood by Holly. "Oh and you shouldn't have turned down my offer and beside you tell someone about this there will be consequences. God Sharky doesn't get you all to himself. Now I'll be on my way." With that he left leaving Holly crying rethinking everything.

***** **In the morning**

"Hey Holly are you okay you look tired." Sharky said.

"Yeah I'm totally fine just got caught up in work again." She lied.

"Oh okay, alright then" Sharky really seemed concerned about Holly. Everybody had been done getting supplies and loading inside the trucks. Matthew was trying to find a reason to bump into Holly then remind her about the consequences. Holly thought it was just a dream. 

"Hey Jay do you find it somewhat weird that Sergeant is trying to avoid Officer Matthews?" Sharky asked. 

"I don't know but probably something we shouldn't ask about or get involved in." He said.

"Yes I get that but I'm worried, okay." 

"okay fine, I thought I saw them going at it last night, I don't know but hey it's their business." Jay said.

"Hmmm.....alright." he scoffed and walked off.

Holly and Jasper were sharing truck, well mostly everybody was doing the same thing. Holly didn't say anything throughout the whole way. "Soooo, everything is alright, right?" Jasper asked to brake the awkward silence. The silence wasn't what everybody was used too, especially before war. "Yeah everything is alright just woke up too early and started on some work. Again" Holly was lying she wished she could tell Jasper what happened but those same words Matthews said to her. 

_"Oh and you shouldn't have turned down my offer and beside you tell someone about his there will be consequences. God Sharky doesn't get you all to himself. Now I'll be on my_ _way."_ God that was a nightmare. 

"Oh yeah I think I saw Sharky and Jay talking about the 'thing'." Jasper said.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Of course, you know if you get caught with your 'weed' their going to blame me saying that I'm not careful enough." 

"yeah yeah I know hey do we have that candy still?" Jasper was looking in the back for it.

"Yes I packed some for those kids. At least that one time the kid had manners and said 'thank you'." Jasper Chuckled and Holly giggled. 

****

**With Rose and Amethyst**

"AMETHYST!!, I told you to stop with that. Greg will be here any minute and Ma can't know that." 

"Greg, Greg Greg that's all you talk about, Rose." 

"Yeah so?, Amethyst look I know Ma might not approve of Greg but he's a good guy, alright?" She said.

"Fine, besides Ma said you guys need to start finding men." Amethyst started laughing at ran upstairs.

"AMETHYST!!" Rose said running after Amethyst up the stairs then into her room.

Amethyst was always joking around with Rose ever since Jasper left was about two days barely. Rose on the other hand as a boyfriend, Greg Universe. Greg lives in Beach city while they live near Empire City. In a neighborhood. Mostly everyone in the community knows one another, like who is in the army and who's working stuff like that.

"Do you think Jay is training right now?" Amethyst asked while Rose was laying in her own bed, Amethyst was laying on the floor.

"Yeah I heard that Holly was her Sergeant which is kinda funny because Honey is captain in the army and Jasper is Corporal, and I thought Jasper was like Sergeant or something." Rose said.

"I mean Ma was kinda mad when she found out that Jasper joined the army but she was happy that she made her own choice." Amethyst said.

"Yeah. okay we'll if you wanna tag along me and Greg are going to the beach later on." The lady with the thicc curls in her hair said.

"Nah, I'm hanging out with Peri and her girlfriend later."

"Alright." 

Amethyst got off the floor and walked toward the window. The short woman sighed while she was looking out the window thinking to herself. Was Jasper going to come to her graduation? Was she even going to come home for the holidays? Why was she thinking about this all of a sudden? Someone clearing their throat pulled her out of her thoughts. Someone clearing their throat made her snap out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking" The short girl said.

"Oh thinking about what?" 

"Thinking if Jasper will come back home for the holidays." 

"Oh Amethyst come on you know she'll come back. For us." Rose said looking at Amethyst.

"Yeah, okay we'll I think that's Greg's van right there coming down the street." Amethyst said chuckling after.

Rose rolled her eyes playfully and got off the bed toward the window.

****

"Sergeant! watch out!"

Someone exclaimed from the crowd that was forming around the ring, were Holly and a another Sergeant were doing a hand and had combat. Soon enough Holly found herself under the person. That person was Sergeant Sebastian. Hearing Holly growl was little turn on for him, "Oh you think I'm going to quit?" She asked. Flipping over with Holly on top. Whistles and "Yeah!!" were heard from the crowd as well as some chuckling and laughing. Sebastian pushed Holly off and had gotten up getting back into a fighting stance. As well as Holly doing the same thing. Circling around for a few minutes Holly reached out and hit him in the face. He chuckled before talking. "Is that all?, you hit like bitch." he said.

"I'll show you a real bitch!" She said hitting him with more force knocking him down to the matt. 

"Okay I tap out!" He said.

"Come on get up." Holly helped Sebastian up from the matt, hearing some laughs and some people joking around about Holly being soft. 

"I have to say, that's impressive." He said.

"Oh don't start, soon it's going to be you asking me out for something, besides I'm going to catch up with Corporal." Holly said getting out from the ring and fixing her hair that came loose. After fixing her hair into a bun and putting her jacket and hat back on. Sebastian managed to slip pass Sharky and Jay and some others.

"Look alright, I can tell your thinking that I'm wanting to ask you out, right? Besides having a woman like you beside me is really catchy." He said.

Holly rolled her eyes and noticed Officer Matthews walking toward them with a smirk on his face. She froze in place, she just stood there. "I erm yeah I know but look take things slow, those rocks back is what your really going to h-have problems with." She said as Matthews was face to face with them.

"Officer Matthews?, Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked while looking between Holly and Matthews. Jasper just then was watching afar and noticed how before Holly was wasn't stiff nor frozen 

Did something.........happen to her?

Did he?


End file.
